


Чудо на Парк-авеню

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cursing and fluff, Fluff, Gen, Little kids and old people, Not AoU-compliant, One Shot, Recovery, Slightly off Canon, Speechifying Steve, WTF Kombat 2016, fluff and cursing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Надо было сидеть дома, Барнс. Там нет журналистов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудо на Парк-авеню

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miracle on Park Avenue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978688) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> С любовью для команды **WTF Bucky Barnes 2016**.  
>  Отдельных сердец бете **autodofe** , а также **robin puck** за живительные тапки.

Неосмотрительно, неосмотрительно, Барнс. Настоял на том, чтобы «помочь» с белым аллигатором-мутантом в Бронксе (боже, ну что за банальщина), хотя там, _разумеется_ , должны были объявиться фотографы из чертовой «Нью-Йорк пост». Которые никак не могли закрыть глаза на парня с металлической рукой. Не в мире, где объемы газетных тиражей все пытаются уменьшиться до нуля. Просто потрясающе.  
Безусловно, восхитительно на следующее утро пойти за кофе и получить от мрачной бариста газету с заголовком «МСТИТЕЛИ УКРЫВАЮТ СОВЕТСКОГО УБИЙЦУ: наши „герои“ — агенты коммунистов?»  
— Что за.  
— Угу, я тоже так подумала, — соглашается Кэти. — Сегодня пришлось протолкнуться через толпу из сотни журналистов, чтобы пробиться к парадному входу.  
Ну, по крайней мере, ее скривившееся лицо выражает сочувствие.  
— Добавила вам просто _гору_ сливок, — сообщает она.  
— Сержант, — произносит здание ДЖАРВИС, когда он едет в лифте, — если вы свободны, мисс Поттс хотела бы поговорить с вами прямо сейчас.  
Поттс, Хилл, Старк. И Стив. Замечательно. Смотрят на него. В приемной помощница Поттс печатает практически со скоростью звука. Барнс для храбрости делает большой глоток мокко.  
— Доброе утро, товарищи, — приветствует он.  
Двое улыбаются (женщины), один закатывает глаза (Стив), один хмурится (угадайте с трех раз).  
— Добро пожаловать в цирк, — отвечает Хилл, — хотя ты, думаю, предпочел бы что угодно, только не это.  
Да уж точно.  
— Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться благодаря слитым Романофф данным, — замечает Барнс.   
— Как у нее получилось уклониться от этого совещаньица?  
— Уклоняться — ее специальность, — ворчит Стив.  
Правда.  
— Что делать-то будем? — интересуется Старк. — Мы должны все взять под контроль до того, как явятся парни из ЦРУ.  
— Или СВР, — добавляет Барнс, — БНД, МГБ, МИ-6, ФБР, полиции Нью-Йорка. Могу продолжать до бесконечности.  
— Не надо, — Стив, кажется, огорчен. Ну, или у него запор.  
— Полная прозрачность, — заявляет Поттс.  
Ни за что.  
— Не смотри на меня так, Барнс, я серьезно. У Наташи сработало. И сейчас сработает.  
— Чушь.  
— Если я ошибаюсь, — убеждает она, — у нас есть квинджет со стелс-технологией и достаточно денег, чтобы на неограниченное время спрятать тебя в каком-нибудь симпатичном местечке.  
— И меня, — встревает Стив.  
— Разумеется, — соглашается Поттс, — на всякий случай уже все готовлю.  
— Какого черта вы несете?  
— Заткнись, Баки.  
— И не подумаю, Стив. Нельзя тебе из-за меня пропадать. У тебя здесь друзья. Люди в тебе _нуждаются_. Ты же Капитан Америка, черт бы тебя побрал.  
Хилл врезает ему по руке. Больно.  
— Хватит строить из себя придурка, придурок. «У тебя здесь друзья», — визгливо пародирует она, — «люди в тебе нуждаются». Болван.  
Она лягает его в лодыжку.  
— Присоединяюсь, — заявляет Стив.  
Барнс сожалеет о том, что вообще разговаривает с этими людьми, со всеми их хамскими тумаками и грубиянскими комментариями, от которых что-то вот в глаза попало.  
— Или, — буравя его взглядом, продолжает гнуть свою линию Поттс, — сделать, как сказал Тони — встретить угрозу лицом к лицу.  
— Как.  
— Стив.  
Чего.  
— Прошу прощения? — поддерживает его Стив.  
— Слушай, не считая вмешательства комиссии Сената по разведке, ты неуязвим. Сколько на тебе благотворительности? Сколько борьбы за увеличение ветеранских пособий? Сколько просмотров у того видео, где ты снимаешь котенка с дерева?  
— Два с лишним миллиарда, — сообщает Хилл.  
— Я тоже мог бы спасти чертову кошку, — бурчит Старк, — я летать умею.  
— Суть в том, — продолжает Поттс, утешающе похлопывая Старка по руке, — что, когда ты говоришь, люди верят. Верят, что, чем бы ты ни занимался, это дело правое. И если ты скажешь, что Барнс с тобой...  
— ...то они, возможно, оставят его в покое.  
— Возможно.  
— С таким планом надо очень верить в людей, — комментирует Барнс.  
— Поэтому квинджет уже заправлен и стоит с включенным антирадаром, — успокаивает его Старк.  
— Что мне делать? — спрашивает Стив. — Устроить пресс-конференцию?  
— И чем скорее, тем лучше, — подтверждает Поттс, помахивая той самой газетой с мерзким заголовком на первой полосе.  
— Хорошо, — произносит Стив.  
Он хватает газету и срывается с места в направлении лифта с такой скоростью, что броситься на перехват не успевает даже Барнс.  
— О, _великолепно_ , — комментирует Старк.  
— ДЖАРВИС, телевизор! — кричит Поттс.  
Пульс Барнса учащается, руки сами тянутся к оружию, когда распахиваются двери и Стив, ослепленный, щурясь, глядит в камеры; по обе руки от него безуспешно пытаются спокойно стоять или хотя бы сделать угрожающий вид двое охранников в синей униформе.  
Но, знаете, вот эта вся лапша на уши? Стивов конек.  
Репортеры слишком заняты, стараясь перекричать друг друга, чтобы сказать что-то внятное. Стив поднимает руку с газетой.  
— Ваш советский убийца, — произносит он голосом, доносящимся, должно быть, до самого Джерси, — это Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  
Все это море журналистов застывает садом камней.  
Барнс размышляет о том, поместится ли он под столом у Поттс.  
— Сержант Барнс около семидесяти лет был пленником ГИДРЫ. То, что с ним за это время сделали, является прямым нарушением Женевской конвенции и определяет его как военнопленного. Его рука? Это не броня, это устройство, вживленное в тело без его согласия. Его действия как в Вашингтоне, так и до того совершались не просто под угрозой насилия — после многих лет. _Лет_ промывки мозгов и пыток.  
— Да, он хорош, — комментирует Старк.  
— Но он все преодолел, — продолжает Стив, смягчая тон ровно настолько, чтобы репортеры склонились поближе к нему. Даже сидящие в офисе Поттс тянутся к телевизору.  
— Он преодолел все пытки, всю ложь, — голос Стива надламывается. — Баки вернулся домой. Он мало что помнит. И деяния ГИДРЫ оставили ужасные шрамы. Но ему хватило силы воли, чтобы оборвать их цепи, и воспоминаний, чтобы отыскать меня.  
Хилл берет Барнса за руку — слава богу, а то так можно и на пол сползти.  
— Мы не укрываем преступника, — говорит Стив, — мы даем другу дом, где он сможет исцелиться.  
Он закрывает за собой двери.  
— Что это было? — вопрошает репортер из Си-Эн-Эн.   
— Роджерс, ты гений, — восхищается Старк, когда Стив выходит из лифта.  
— ДЖАРВИС, слей остальные файлы, — приказывает Стив, — первую половину.  
— Нет, Стив... — протестует Барнс.  
— Готово, Капитан.  
Великолепно.  
— Прости, Бак.  
— Он прав. Это подействует, — говорит Поттс.  
Поттс — умница, ей можно довериться. Да и все равно уже слишком поздно.  
— Неплохая речь, — признает Барнс.  
— Ладно. ДЖАРВИС, продолжай отслеживать телефоны и электронную почту, сообщи, если понадобится временно взять сотрудников для работы со входящими звонками. Мария, свяжись с полицией Нью-Йорка — с _другом_ — и дай знать, что нам может потребоваться помощь с возможными угрозами. Анжелика! — кричит Поттс своей помощнице. — Предупреди почтовую службу! Пусть наймут столько новых людей, сколько придется, и чтоб сканировали и вскрывали всю почту на этаж капитана Роджерса.  
— Сделаю, босс.  
— Пеппер, не думаю... — начинает Стив.  
— Не, она права, — обрывает его Старк, — ты был хорош, Кэп, но сейчас все психи из нор повылезают. Вам с Барнсом точно нет необходимости иметь с этим дело. Залягте лучше ненадолго на дно. Посмотрите, решите, нужен ли все-таки самолет.  
Оживает офисный телефон Поттс, к нему присоединяется мобильный. Она всех выпроваживает. К тому времени, когда компания добирается до лифта, Хилл и Старк уже разговаривают по своим.  
— Ты и впрямь взял бы и уехал? Вот так?  
Стив одаривает его взглядом, обычно зарезервированным для жирных пятен, идущих не по той стороне тротуара туристов и особо упертых плохих парней.  
— Не будь дураком, Баки.  
— Просто так отказался бы от щита?  
— Да кто другой на него согласится-то?  
— Сэм.  
— Что...  
Стив широко улыбается.  
— О боже, Сэм был бы идеален.  
— Идеально невыносим.  
— И это тоже.  
Поттс и Старк показываются в дверях квартиры в 7:30. Хилл, Бартон и гора еды на вынос прибывают пятью минутами позже — к тому времени Поттс возлежит на полу, закинув ноги на колени Старку. Барнс уверен, что был бы совершенно не против подобного. Особенно учитывая стоны Поттс.  
— А у нас такое было?  
Стив шарахается от него.  
— Массаж стоп? Да конечно, только ноги отвратительны.  
— Дите ты малое, Роджерс.  
Полезная информация: Стив терпеть не может ноги.  
Еда тайская. Причем это, похоже, _вообще вся_ тайская еда. Барнс и Хилл затевают непродолжительную битву за зеленый соус. Барнс поддается, потому что он джентльмен. А еще у нее крайне острые локти.  
— Ну и бедлам! — восхищается Бартон. — Ты захватил все каналы и поломал интернет.  
— Даже порносайты?  
— Ха-ха, товарищ, откуда же мне знать? Я лишь невинно разыскивал книжки про средневековые техники стрельбы из лука.  
Раздается восхитительный хор глубокомысленного хмыканья.  
— Какая на данный момент ситуация? — с пола интересуется Пеппер, уплетающая сатэй из говядины и при этом самым что ни на есть сверхъестественным образом не капающая на себя арахисовым маслом.  
— На новостных сайтах сплошной бред, как обычно, — рассказывает Бартон с полным ртом лапши, — хотя они сильно всполошились из-за этого нового файла. Твиттер не может выбрать между изменником и несчастной жертвой.  
Барнс ставит свой карри на стол.  
— На Реддите то же самое, — сообщает ДЖАРВИС.  
— Спасибо, что занимаешься им, дружище, это просто чудовище, — благодарит Старк.  
— У меня, кажется, код запачкался, сэр.  
— Еще бы.  
— Также отмечается трехкратное увеличение количества связанных с Баки Барнсом бордов на Пинтересте, и многие из них состоят в основном из кадров из фильма, в котором вас играл Пол Ньюман, сержант.  
— Что еще за Пинтерест?  
ДЖАРВИС выводит на экран ближайшего телевизора миллион фотографий голого по пояс молодого Пола Ньюмана.  
 _Миллион._  
— Неплохо, — комментирует Хилл.  
— Ну, это ведь хорошо, да? — уточняет Стив.  
— Полагаю, да, капитан.  
— Тамблер однозначно за тебя, — сообщает Хилл.  
— Тамблер! Тебе что, пятнадцать?  
— Заткнись, Тони. Я хоть в IRC-сетях не сижу, как старенький дедушка.  
— Текстовый интерфейс умиротворяет!  
— Массаж. Стоп, — напоминает Поттс.  
— Так что. Девочки-подростки за Баки? — спрашивает Стив.  
— Получили Тамблер и Пинтерест — отхватили немалую часть женщин моложе пятидесяти, — с улыбкой произносит Поттс.  
— Ну, уже что-то.  
Барнс пожимает плечами и возвращается к своему карри.  
— Видимо, да.

На следующий день в квартиру доставляют две вазы цветов и пачку открыток. На открытках надписи вроде «с возвращением» или «рады, что ты вернулся»; часть — от уволенных в запас или состоящих на службе военных.  
— «Фокс-Ньюс» чучело твое жгут, — сообщает Бартон, — фигурально выражаясь.  
В «Дэйли Шоу» говорят о пытках и ПТСР. Через две минуты после начала Барнс уходит спать.  
— Очень хорошо сделано, — рассказывает Стив за завтраком, — но остальное тебе, наверное, лучше не смотреть. Может, соглашусь сняться у них, чтобы отблагодарить.  
— Пока всего четыре угрозы нас подорвать! — около полудня возвещает Старк.  
Снова открытки, некоторые подписаны цветными карандашами.

Хэштеги #НикогдаНеПрощайПредательство и #БакиБарнсНеЗлодей неделю борются за первое по популярности место в Твиттере.  
На третий день за ужином Бартон плюхается на пол и ржет до слез.  
— Как ниндзя! — всхлипывает он. — В вентиляцию лез! В здании, контролируемом ИИ и набитом супергероями!  
Он колотит кулаком по полу.  
— Ну, — произносит Стив, — по крайней мере, только глупые психи пытаются вломиться и прикончить тебя.  
— Чудесно, — вставляет Барнс.  
Романофф присылает ему коробку бельгийского шоколада и открытку с надписью: «Спасибо, что про меня все забыли».  
Бэннер рассказывает им о том, как правильно жить в бегах.  
— Так, на всякий случай.  
Звучит крайне многообещающе.  
— Куда проще будет с неограниченным количеством наличных, — заверяет Старк, и Стив удостаивает его взгляда, как бы говорящего: «Страна тебя не забудет, сынок».

На следующий день Барнс помимо пачки открыток получает коробку. В коробке — от детских кроссовок двенадцатого размера с изображением Мстителей — лежит истрепанное, грязное одеяло из голубого хлопка и кусок цветного картона, на котором написано:  
 _Дарогой Баки Барс,  
Меня зовут Дилан, мне 5 лет. Я люблю Капитана Америку и всех Мстителей. Еще у меня есть фигурки всех Ревущих Командос. Мне их подарили на день рождения. Мама говорит, что тебя схвотили плохие люди и сделали тебе очень больно, но теперь ты дома с Кэпом. Прошлым летом я сломал руку на горке в парке. Было очень больно, и мама сказала сильно-сильно держаться за мое одеяло, и будет не так больно. И стало лутше.  
Я большой мальчик, и одеяло мне больше не нужно. Знаю ты взрослый, но если очень больно, может тебе от него станет лутше. Рад, что ты сбежал от плохих людей.  
Твой друк,  
Дилан_  
От чертового одеяла Барнсу становится _гораздо_ лучше. Они со Стивом проливают над письмом океан слез, они же не бездушные ублюдки. Потом собирают полную коробку игрушек и всякой всячины и прикладывают фотографию, подписанную всеми оказавшимися поблизости Мстителями. Стив сочиняет письмо, от которого у них снова начинает расплываться в глазах, и все это отправляется на машине прямиком к Дилану домой, потому что малец однозначно заслужил.  
Старк пытается насмехаться над одеялом. Потом он читает письмо. Потом высмаркивается.  
— Ситуация не очень, Кэп, — произносит за ужином Хилл.  
У них вечер спагетти. Барнс только-только произвел на свет рецепт идеальных фрикаделек (индейка и свинина, много свежей петрушки, чуть-чуть мускатного ореха, цельнозерновая панировка, довести в духовке). Глупо будет следующие сто лет готовить на двоих у черта на куличках.  
— В Конгрессе ходят разговоры о том, чтобы вмешаться.  
— Я могу что-то сделать? С кем-то поговорить?  
— Даже и не знаю, Стив, — отвечает она, — ты рискуешь оказаться в суде даже раньше, чем мог бы. Можешь отправиться за решетку за неуважение к Конгрессу, а в тюрьме от тебя Барнсу пользы не будет.  
— Нет, — соглашается Барнс.  
— Прощупаю почву, — обещает Хилл и протягивает тарелку за добавкой.  
Открытки поступают все большими и большими пачками. Барнсу интересно, каковы объемы злобных писем, но ему никто не рассказывает.  
— Поверь, приятель, там одна желчь и праведный гнев, — уверяет Старк.

Старк отправляется на шоу Кристин Эверхарт.  
— Вы впустили его в собственный дом, — говорит она, — несмотря на имеющиеся в документах ЩИТа свидетельства того, что он, вероятно, убил ваших родителей.  
— Точно. А все мы в курсе, какой я козел.  
Он делает страшное лицо, уставившись прямо в камеру.  
— Упс. Прошу прощения.  
Он подмигивает. Эверхарт закатывает глаза.  
— Но, знаете ли. Я не потерплю идиотов в своем доме.  
Она встревает:  
— Помимо вас?  
— Мне она нравится, — заключает Стив.  
— Кристин. Вы раните меня в самое сердце.  
— Продолжайте.  
— Так вот, о чем я. Пытки существуют. ПТСР — однозначно существует. Парень у меня дома? Не дал Капитану Америке утонуть в Потомаке. Без чьей-либо помощи выкарабкался из преисподней, чтобы найти друга. Хотите, чтобы я этому воспрепятствовал? Не обратил внимание на мнение Стива Роджерса? Еще чего. У меня дома Баки Барнс, не Зимний Солдат. Он провел в тюрьме много лет. Он не заслуживает еще больше.  
— Даже если тюрьмой являлось его же тело? — спрашивает она, но уже без стали в голосе.  
— Что может быть хуже, Крис? — отвечает Старк и склоняется вперед, но к камере, не к ней. — Что может быть хуже, чем если саму вашу душу закуют в цепи и станут использовать во зло против вашей воли?  
— О, неплохо, — хвалит Бартон.  
Барнс слышит его слова только потому, что еще не успел захлопнуть дверь спальни.

На следующий день у них посетитель. Почти наверняка не первый, но первый, о ком сообщил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Капитан, с вами в фойе просит встречи мистер Пол Рэндальф. Проверку службы безопасности прошел.  
— Не знаю такого, — говорит Стив. — Чего он хочет?  
— Насколько я понимаю, у него есть что-то для сержанта Барнса.  
Десять минут спустя включившийся телевизор показывает Стива, стоящего рядом со скрюченным старичком и журналистом, кажется, так обрадованным возможностью зайти в Башню, что того и гляди воспарит над полом.  
— Передо мной Стив Роджерс и мистер Пол Рэндольф из Квинса, — сообщает журналист. — Мистер Рэндольф, расскажите нам, пожалуйста, почему вы сегодня здесь.  
— У меня есть фотография, — рассказывает старичок. — Я служил в 107-м с сержантом Барнсом. Он был моим командиром. Подумал, если у него плохо с памятью, как знать, вдруг моя фотография поможет.  
Он показывает старый, пожелтевший снимок трех молодых мужчин, в одном из которых Барнс узнает себя. Старик протягивает фотографию Стиву.  
— Это было до того, как меня отправили на передовую, — произносит Стив, — я мало что знаю о тех днях.  
— О, он был очень хорошим сержантом, — продолжает старик, — делал так, чтобы мы ходили по струнке, но не ожесточались, понимаете? Вроде как знаешь, что он на твоей стороне. Помогал не попадать в неприятности. Не давал глупить в опасных ситуациях.  
— Правда? — вид у Стива какой-то ненасытный. А у журналиста лицо грозит расколоться надвое, не выдержав широты улыбки.  
— О да. Сержант был лучше всех. Всегда в пекле бок о бок с нами. Не подумайте только, поймай он кого с нечищеным пистолетом или при попытке обменять паек на выпивку или порнографию, голову бы оторвал. Э. Прошу прощения, капитан.  
Стив смеется.  
— Ничего, я об этом все знаю.  
— Говорил, надо поддерживать силы.  
— И мне тоже.  
— Но у вас хоть сработало!  
Барнс думает, не рассмеяться ли. Не расплакаться ли. Не разбить ли кофейный столик. Ни один из вариантов не кажется вполне уместным в данной ситуации.  
— Огромное вам спасибо, мистер Рэндольф, — благодарит Стив, — уверен, это поможет.  
— Ну, передавайте сержанту привет от старины Рэнди Пола из Квинса, и пусть поправляется, — отвечает старичок, — и если я могу еще что-то сделать, только скажите.  
— Обязательно, — обещает Стив.  
— Вот это я понимаю, — произносит журналист, — ну и ну.  
— Ты видел, Баки? — спрашивает Стив, вернувшись в квартиру.  
Фотография не пробуждает в нем ничего, кроме ощущения пустоты и грусти. Мужчина на карточке кажется таким молодым, а его улыбка — такой счастливой.  
— Видел.  
— Не помнишь его?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
— Но история хорошая, — говорит Стив.  
— Да.  
— Господи, — выдыхает за ужином Хилл, — Тамблер от этого старичка с ума сходит.

Начинают появляться пожилые люди. А если не они, то их дети и внуки. Они выкладывают видео на Ютубе и пристают к репортерам на Парк-авеню. Приносят фотографии и рассказывают милые истории. Один парень приходит с изрешеченной пулями курткой и семейной легендой о том, как Баки Барнс протащил его истекавшего кровью деда через все поле боя. Они вспоминают собственные истории о войне. Показывают потрепанные облигации военного займа с лицом Стива. Те, кто помоложе, приносят медвежат Баки с оторванной лапой. Присылают пачки комиксов — «Капитан Америка!», «Приключения Ревущих Коммандос», «Приключения Баки и Кэпа» — с приколотыми записками.  
— Они что, не знают, какое это все дорогое? — удивляется Бэннер. — Некоторые как машина стоят.  
— Мы их отправим обратно, Брюс, — уверяет Стив.  
Каждый божий день на улице собирается толпа старичков, прижимающих к груди фотографии, медали и старое барахло. Барнс сидит в квартире, не отлипая от телевизора, глядя, как Стив пробирается через толпу и выслушивает истории о Барнсе до морозильника.  
Проходит неделя, и Стив внимает рассказу крошечной старушки о службе в армии, когда перед камерой возникает какой-то парень с выпученными глазами.  
— Он предатель! — кричит парень. — Безбожный шпион коммунистов! Небось до сих пор работает на ГИДРУ! Тюрьма для него слишком хороша, он заслуживает смертного приговора!  
Стив сжимает губы.  
— Простите, юноша, — произносит крошечная пожилая леди и отвешивает ему крепкую пощечину.  
Барнс слышит хихиканье телеоператора.  
— Закройте свой грязный рот, — велит дама. — Вы когда-нибудь воевали? Ну? Ну?  
Она хватает его за воротник, трясет, и парень отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Так я и думала. Что вы сделали, чтобы мир стал лучше? Или вы только и делаете, что несете чушь о том, о чем понятия не имеете?  
Парень открывает рот, и леди снова его лупит.  
— Не смейте спорить. Да кто вас воспитывал? Вас даже не спросили, а вы возьми и ворвись со своим смертным приговором. Я вам даже не мать, а все равно за вас краснею. Убирайтесь.  
Парень вновь пытается заговорить.  
— Убирайтесь, я сказала!  
Парень испаряется.  
— Миссис Шейла Ванхозен, господа, — торжественно сообщает Стив камере, — не связывайтесь с ней.

Журналисты это обожают. Обожают старичков. Обожают разговоры Стива со старичками. Обожают старые вещи и рассказы. Стив выносит детские рисунки и открытки. Журналисты и их обожают. Если верить Хилл и Бартону, интернет с ними солидарен. За исключением «Фокс-Ньюс» все вечерние шоу постепенно меняют настрой. Устраивают интервью с ветеранами недавних войн на тему психологического ущерба. В квартире Стива и Барнса заканчивается место для поступающих вещей.  
Впервые за всю неделю Поттс улыбается.  
— Возможно, квинджет все-таки не потребуется, — произносит она.

Четыре дня спустя телевизор включается, чтобы показать очень старого азиата, по обе стороны от которого стоят несколько менее старый азиат и совсем молодой со впечатляющей гримасой на лице.  
— Хочешь взглянуть на мою медаль почета, приятель? — говорит старик. — Джимми, покажи-ка ему мою чертову медаль почета.  
Старик помоложе поднимает медаль на всеобщее обозрение.  
— Морита? — выдыхает Стив.  
В голове у Барнса раздается голос:  
«Не знаю, чему там тебя в Бруклине учили, Кэп, но в реальном мире мы складываем костры из дерева, которое горит».  
Кружится голова.  
— Баки? Ты в порядке?  
— Думаю, я, может быть. Чуть-чуть помню.  
— Помнишь Мориту?  
— Он хорошо умел жечь костры?  
Стив смеется. Барнс был бы не против еще каких-нибудь воспоминаний, если Стив будет больше смеяться.  
— Умел, Бак. Научил меня всему, что я знаю.  
Стив спускается, а Барнс смотрит телевизор, видит, как распрямляются плечи завидевшего Стива Мориты. Смотрит, как они жмут руки, улыбаются и обнимаются.  
— Я думал, ты умер, — говорит Стив.  
— Не. Японцы: едим много рыбы, живем вечно. Мы такие.  
— Дедуля не может помереть, пока всех не построит, — сообщает молодой.  
Стив посмеивается.  
— Кое-что никогда не меняется, — произносит он.  
Барнс вновь слышит этот голос:  
«Сказать-то когда-нибудь скажешь, сержант? Как по мне, так твоему лучшему другу наверняка хотелось бы знать, что ты не против заставить его сожрать собственную печенку за то, что он согласился стать подопытной крысой».   
На экране Стива знакомят с Джимом-младшим и Треем, пока репортер пищит о «последнем из Ревущих Коммандос».  
— Теперь нас трое, приятель, — поправляет Морита.  
И его голос отзывается эхом:  
«Твой друг _сумасшедший_ , сержант. Потрясающий, полезный, удивительный и так далее. Но сумасшедший. Поверить не могу, что ты не примотал его к Бруклинскому мосту, когда уезжал».  
Барнс бежит к лифту. Он срывается с места, стоит открыться дверям, и только у парадного входа притормаживает, отмечая яркий свет и поворачивающиеся в его сторону лица. Но внутренний компас, как всегда, указывает на Стива — островок спокойствия в рябящей толпе.  
Очень медленно ему дают пройти. По бокам от него по охраннику из Башни, но толпа расступается. К нему обращаются:  
— Рады тебя видеть, Баки.  
— Эй, сержант, неплохо выглядишь.  
— Хорошо, что ты вернулся.  
Может, потом ответит. Поблагодарит.  
Первым его замечает сын Мориты и толкает отца локтем. Стив оборачивается, и улыбка сходит с его лица.  
— Баки? Не надо было тебе спускаться. Все в порядке?  
Барнс не сводит глаз с лица Мориты. Подо всеми этими морщинами и в самом деле есть что-то знакомое.  
— Я помню тебя, — говорит он.  
Морита улыбается.  
— Правда, сержант?  
Барнс смотрит на Мориту, переводит взгляд на стоящего рядом Стива. Их квартира завалена подарками от людей, которые хотят, чтобы он вспомнил. Завалена открытками и медвежатами Баки с добрыми пожеланиями. Там фотография Рэнди Пола и одеяло Дилана (и прямо сейчас оно очень бы пригодилось, черт побери).  
— Да, — отвечает он, — самую малость. Но помню.  
— Отлично, — произносит Морита, — отлично.


End file.
